warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas/Abilities
Monolithic Wielding explosive power and incredible stamina, strengthens his insurmountable durability through battle. Atlas possesses various passive mechanics highlighted in the tabs below: |-| Rubble = Rubble is a pickup item unique to Atlas that drops from petrified enemies and on death. Rubble restores Health to Atlas if he is injured; if Atlas is at full health, Rubble instead grants additional Armor that decays over time. *Each petrified enemy and each Rumbler will drop 1''' piece of Rubble that restores '''50 health or provides 50 armor. Rubble will remain on the ground for 30 seconds before crumbling away if left untouched. **Enemies petrified by ' rock trail, Petrify's flash, and the summoning of Rumblers are eligible to drop Rubble. **Petrified enemies killed by grant 75 health or armor from their dropped Rubble. **Rumblers that sustain damage to their health will grant less health points or bonus armor from their dropped Rubble. **Rubble will not grant armor if at least 1 health point is missing from Atlas' maximum health pool. Excess health points gained will not overflow into bonus armor points. *Rubble armor is displayed in a circular gauge on the HUD above the ability icons. **The current number of bonus armor is shown below the gauge and will visibly subtract as bonus armor decays or add as Atlas picks up new Rubble. **Armor bonus is capped at 1,500 points. **Bonus armor decays at a rate of 5''' armor points per second. ***Decay rate is doubled when Atlas is inside a Nullifier Crewman's bubble or inside a Fog or Nul Comba and Scrambus's nullification field. **Upon picking up Rubble to gain bonus armor, bonus armor decay is paused for '''2 seconds. Picking up Rubble to restore health points will not pause armor decay. **Bonus armor will not be lost if the player falls out of bounds, but will be lost in the event of a host migration. **The stone icon in the center of the gauge will enlarge or shrink depending on the amount of bonus armor stored. At 0 bonus armor, it remains a pebble; at 1,500 bonus armor, it becomes a large boulder. **Rock formations will appear on Atlas' body as he accumulates bonus armor. *Amount of Rubble dropped per petrified enemy and per Rumbler, health restored, bonus armor provided, and rate of decay are not affected by mods. *Rubble pickup can be by Sentinels or the Warframe's innate vacuum radius, or by Companions. *Rubble pickups resemble a piece of stone encased in a translucent layer of reflective rock-shaped metal, which is tinted in Atlas' chosen Warframe energy color. *Rubble pickups spawned when a petrified enemy or Rumbler dies while airborne will fall to the ground. |-| Immovable = Strong as the mountain, Atlas is immune to knockdown effects while in contact with the ground. *Atlas remains susceptible to knockdown while in the air. *Certain attacks like Fire Blast can push back Atlas, regardless of knockdown. *This immunity applies to obstacles and traps capable of knockdown, such as Corpus Laser Barriers. *Atlas can also fire powerful Arch-guns such as , , and without their recoil causing him to stop moving, even in the air. Abilities Expand All Collapse All es:Atlas/Habilidades fr:Atlas/Capacités Category:Tabview Category:Atlas Category:Update 17